


This is how I like my Mulder

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: This first kiss is a warm-up. A moment to recognize they are back.The second kiss is longer. A lazy, slippery sensation of tongues.The third kiss is dirty. An impatient thrust of lips, tongue, and teeth.Set during the were-monster episode. Mulder and Scully reunite in the bedroom after years of separation. Fluffy and smutty.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	This is how I like my Mulder

“Yeah, this is how I like my Mulder.”

It’s a statement she uttered hours ago as she listened to him rant and rave about monsters. Her back against the headboard, content and easy with him invading her space.

Things haven’t been easy for them over the years and their partnership, both professionally and personally, has suffered.

But as she straddles him on the bed, her tiny waist settling above his age-widened hips, she realizes there are many versions of Mulder that she likes.

And right now, she likes this adaptation.

Mulder is pressed into the motel mattress, his body hard and solid, but oh so supple and compliant under her gaze.

“Hands above your head. Don’t touch me yet.” Scully breathes her request and Mulder willingly obeys. His larger hands grab the slants of the bed, making a show of gripping the headboard one finger at a time. 

Slowly, Scully undulates her body. Her hips slide lower to rest above his straining pants-covered erection and she moans softly when it meets her damp panties.

The tight pencil skirt she has taken to wearing in her adult age is hiked up around her waist and it reminds her of younger years. Years when Mulder would take her in their office, savagely bent over his desk with her skirt shoved up lewdly on her back.

“Where are you?” Mulder’s voice brings her back to the present.

“Just remembering past moments like this one.”

Mulder smiles in response. Forging through old memories can be bitter-sweet and he doesn’t want to ruin the current events unfolding.

Scully catches on and smiles back, agreeing. She focuses on the task at hand, hips circling slowly with her hands resting on his defined abs.

Mulder had been in the process of underdressing when she sauntered into his room and his shirt lays on the ground next to the bed. She isn’t quite sure what drove her into his room, but she suspects her actions are a reaction to the nostalgic feelings derived from the case.

Her nails gently rake down his body, following the contours of his muscles. She circles back up when she hits his pubic bone, brushing the flat of her thumbs against his nipples.

“Scully.” His voice is quiet and serene. Her name sounds like a prayer on his non-believing lips. It’s a sacrilegious thought, but Scully has always been prone to sin during sex.

“Wait.” She responses and moves to the side of his body to shimmy her panties down her legs. They drop somewhere behind her on the bed as she resumes her position.

With the same slow speed as before, Scully rocks herself against the seam of his pants. The material feels rough and harsh on her exposed flesh, a delicious dichotomy to how she knows his smooth cock is going to feel in a few minutes.

It’s been too long since they have coupled and Scully takes her time to enjoy all of the sensations he is allowing her. The rigidity of his cock beneath her body cannot be comfortable for Mulder, but he isn’t moving or pressuring her in any way. Instead, he seems almost content. A rare moment of quiet serenity passing over his features.

“I’ve missed this.” Scully whispers. It’s a dangerous confession to make, but he is being so Mulder-like this trip that she can’t help but voice it.

“Me too.” He confirms. Their eyes lock for a moment and Scully watches him lick his full bottom lip.

She realizes she hasn’t even kissed him yet. She’s grinding shamelessly in his lap and she hasn’t even been reacquainted with his mouth.

How absolutely sinful.

Her top half folds over him, arms sliding up to hold his raised arms, lips connecting for a brief chaste kiss. It’s a warm-up. A moment to recognize that they are back for at least this moment in time.

The second kiss is longer. Soft lips spreading to welcome the slippery sensation of tongues sliding against tongues. It’s lazy and unhurried, a loving reunion of parts once fully familiarized.

The third kiss is dirty. Teeth nipping at upper lips, tongues impatient to taste every inch. Scully groans into his mouth as he sucks on her lower lip, popping it from his hold only after it is swollen and slightly bruised.

“I need you.” She rasps when they part.

“You have me.”

Neither of them knows if that statement is actually true, but they choose to believe in it here in this dingy motel room. Choose to believe that their belief in each other is enough once more.

Scully undoes his pants, pushing them down until he can kick them off. She chuckles quietly when she realizes he went commando today.

“Same old Mulder.” She mumbles in amusement, only vaguely aware that she has spoken out loud.

With their bottom halves both bare, Scully slides back to align their sexes. They both moan at the first touch. The first slick slide of her wet cunt along his cock, captivating. 

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

His hands are immediately on her hips. He doesn’t try to speed her up or thrust into her. Instead, he matches her casual pace, content to being allowed to touch her at all. 

The skirt hinders his path and he pushes it up higher to rest on her bare skin, thumbs stroking along her prominent hip bones. Later, he’ll ask what diet craze she is onto and will only be slightly disappointed that “bee pollen” is not her response.

“Take your shirt off. I want to see you.”

Scully listens, maintaining the slow grind up and down on his shaft as she unbuttons her shirt. It flutters to the ground and Scully makes quick work of her bra to bare herself to Mulder.

She feels a shiver of uncertainty meander down her spine once his gaze wanders down her body. It’s been years since he has seen her naked and while the years have been kind to her, she isn’t the 20-something-year-old girl he first met.

He must sense her trepidation because the next words out of his mouth are, “gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking, Scully.”

A soft smile settles on her features and Scully bends to kiss him once more.

“I want you inside of me.” It’s a whispered request against his ear when they break.

“Yes. Please.” He nods, still letting her have the control.

Her hips lift and Scully waits for Mulder to grab his erection, positioning himself at her entrance. His shaft is slick with her arousal, fully lubricated as she settles herself onto him.

The feeling of his tip entering her makes them both groan. Her body is already trembling and she throws her head back in bliss as the next few inches press into her.

“Oh my god.” She husks and oh how Mulder has missed that utterance.

“I forgot how good you feel around me.” He moans when she sinks lower, taking more of him into her tight center.

“Yes.” She moans and lifts for a moment to give her body time to adjust. Her walls flutter around him when she drops back down and she settles back against his thighs.

A few slow bounces later and finally he is fully sheathed inside of her, pelvis against pelvis. Her hips tip forward to stroke him along her inner walls, gasping as he stretches her wider.

No words are spoken as she begins to ride him. It’s gentle, unhurried, and Scully feels the swirling emotions rumbling in her chest. All the things she hasn’t said threatening to consume her as she stares down at her partner of nearly twenty-five years. 

“I know.” Mulder husks. He can see the bubbling emotions in her eyes and mirrors the expression in his own. The desire to say those three little words trying to burst their way pass kissed-swollen lips.

Scully issues a soft laugh. Not to make fun or doubt him, but rather at the recognition that he still knows her. That he can still read her and communicate without her having to say a single word.

Her hands reach down to hold onto his at her waist, and their fingers interlock. Without her hands, her legs need to do all the work and Scully takes a slow ride. Every inch of his shaft spreads and strokes her, and every third pulse presses him into her g-spot.

“Can you come like this? At this pace?”

“Yes.” Mulder nods because it’s true. The fact that Scully is here, in his room with him after all this time is enough to ignite the pleasure zones in his body.

“Talk to me.” She requests and circles her hips to keep him deeper inside of her for a few moments.

Mulder breaks his fingers free from her grasp to reach them around to her ass. Using her as leverage, he sits himself up so that their chests are pressed together and he can rest his forehead against hers.

The action halts her movements temporarily and he uses the stilled moment to shimmy them backwards so that he can rest against the headboard.

Once situated, Scully smiles and starts rocking her hips backwards and forwards. The new angle makes him feel larger inside of her and she whimpers at being filled to the brim with him.

“You should come back with me.” Mulder whispers against her lips. Their eyes are closed and Mulder takes the respite from her bright blue eyes to speak his feelings. “Not permanently. I know you’re not ready for that, but just for the night. Once we get back, stay with me for a night. Please.”

The ending sounds pleading, desperate even to his own ears, but he doesn’t try to backtrack. He is as sure about this, about giving them another chance. He is as sure about this as he is that aliens exist and that the American government is corrupt.

“Mulder.” Her voice is quiet, hesitant.

“You don’t have to decide now.” Mulder assures, hands smoothing up her back. “I built a new patio set. We could just sit outside for a while. Or, I have camping gear. We could have a sleep-over on the patio and you won’t even have to come inside.”

“Oh Mulder.” Her eyes open and she leans back to cup his face in her hands. “Look at me.”

“Scully.” He breathes when his eyes flutter open.

Her thumbs brush his cheekbones and for a few minutes she just looks into his eyes as she rocks in his lap.

In his eyes, she can still see the frenzy, the darkness that threatens to consume Mulder every moment of his life. It mixes with the desperation he has exuded since she met him. Desperate for his sister, for the truth, for _her_ , for a peaceful life they could never have. Everything that she ran from when things got too hard to be around him.

But she can also see the calm, the sincerity, the compassion that she has missed while being away. The kindhearted, gentle man that she fell into trust with all those many years ago. 

What strikes her the most though, is the lack of confidence reflected back at her. Mulder has always maintained a level of cocky authority throughout their careers. Convinced that he was correct, that he was fighting for the future. Yet, staring into his eyes now, Scully sees trepidation. A fear of being rejected and her heart breaks.

She swore she would never be the cause of his pain. That she would never desert him like his parents did, like Phoebe and Diana did. But she has. She left when things got tough, leaving him to drag through the darkness alone.

A tear slips from her eye before she realizes she is crying, Mulder’s hand instantly moving up to catch it.

“Mulder.” She whispers and crushes her lips to his. The kiss is hindered by their hands, still desperately holding onto each other’s cheeks, but they make it work. “I’ll come home with you.”

Mulder gasps against her lips, eyes once again searching for hers. “Home.” He whispers.

“Yes. Home.” She confirms. She knows she’ll run again. That it will only be one night, but it’s a step in the right direction. One that she needs as much as him.

He flips her then, settling her underneath him on the bed.

Their lips connect as Mulder lowers himself onto his elbows, his arms bracketing her head on the bed. Scully holds onto his lower back and they both gasp into each other’s mouth as he slides back into her.

“Did you really steal a dog today?” He asks her suddenly, pulling back to stare down into her eyes.

A surprised laugh rips from her lips and she shakes her head at him, amused by the change in conversation. In response, a shiver runs up Mulder’s spine as Scully laughs, her cunt naturally tightening around his shaft.

“Yes, I did. He’s sleeping in my motel room.”

“You rebel.” Scully beams up at him, lifting her hips to meet his on a downward stroke.

For a few more minutes, they don’t speak. Instead, they keep their languid pace, their bodies pressed tightly together everywhere possible. The crappy motel bed under them creaks quietly with the weight of both of them.

Scully’s soft pants turn to gentle moans in Mulder’s ear. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, stroking his lobe in the process. The action earns a soft groan from Mulder and his hips just barely increase in pace.

Her hot, tight, slick walls around his shaft are making it hard for Mulder to stay slow, wanting desperately to thrust into her. It’s been years since he has felt the euphoria of her body and he is gradually losing his composure.

Scully senses his increasing desperation, but stays silent for another few moments. Choosing to bask in the sensual love-making for a while longer.

Finally, when his head drops to her collarbone, lips sucking on the skin right above her right breast, she gives him what he wants.

“Fuck me, Mulder.” It’s a whispered request. Legs bracketing his hips and ankles locking over his lower back.

“We can stay slow.” Mulder replies on a strained grunt, not wanting to disappoint her.

“Take me slow at home. Fuck me now.” The tone of her voice lets Mulder know that she means it. That she is okay with the pace picking up speed.

It’s all he needs.

He pushes up onto his hands to get more leverage, hovering over her as he pulls almost all the way out of her before snapping forward on a quick thrust.

“Jesus!” Scully gasps. Her hands reach up to grab his shoulders, nails digging just barely into his pecs.

“You okay?”

“Yes. It’s just been a while.” She admits on a slight blush.

“Years for me.” Mulder whispers. It’s not a surprise to either of them that Mulder hasn’t pursued anyone since Scully left.

“I went out on a few dates.” Scully admits, her breath catching on a harsh gasp when Mulder thrusts in harder.

“Did you give any of them the privilege of taking you home?”

“Yes, one.” Scully says honestly and feels Mulder slam into her with a vengeance. It draws a deep groan from her, body arching into his.

Jealousy courses through Mulder’s veins even though he knows he has no right to be. He let her go. When she ran, he didn’t chase her.

“How was it?” He asks on a low growl. His hands press down on her abdomen, pushing her into the bed to give a few quick, rough thrusts.

“Fuck.” Scully gasps, head arching backwards against the mattress.

“Did he fuck you this good?” Mulder taunts, pressing deep inside of her and then rolling his hips against hers.

“God, no.” She moans. “He didn’t even make me come.”

Mulder growls deeply. The only thing that makes him more upset than Scully sleeping with someone else, is Scully sleeping with someone else and not even getting to have an orgasm.

“He didn’t make you come?” Mulder asks incredulously. His eyebrows arch and he slowly slips out until just the tip of his shaft is left inside of her. He begins to pulse in and out, only letting an inch of his cock penetrate.

“Oh my.” Scully yelps, eyes widening in surprise. The first band of muscles in her sex pulsate wildly as they are worked by his cock. His hand drops to her clit, thumb slowly and gently circling around the hard nub. “Fuck, Mulder.”

“You deserve to come, Scully.”

“Yes.” She nods wildly. Her feet drop to the bed to rock herself up against him, trying to incite him to take her deeper.

He teases her for a few more seconds before burying himself into her cunt once more. Scully cries out in pleasure, hands gripping the motel sheets in desperation.

“You deserve to come, Scully.” Mulder repeats. “Every. Single. Time.” The last three words are punctuated with three quick snaps of his hips.

“Yes, Mulder! Yes, please.”

“I’ll make you come.” Mulder promises and picks up his pace. His thumb matches the pulses, circling her clit with even pressure. Just the way he knows she likes it.

“I want you with me.” Scully moans, reaching for his shoulders.

He hovers over her, his free hand supporting his body weight. Her arms encircle his neck, knees bracketing his hips, and together they rock their hips up and down.

Her body begins to tremble under him and he knows she is teetering on the edge of pleasure. Mulder lowers his lips to her ear while his thumb presses harder on her clit. “Come for me, Scully. Come nice and hard.”

“Yes. Oh yes.” Scully chants, fingers grabbing his hair to use as leverage to brush her nipples along his chest.

“You feel so good, baby. Wet and tight and slick against my cock. You’re going to make me come, Scully.” His lips brush her ear as he talks and he drops his head to suck along her neck.

Scully’s moans turn to soft whimpers, body thrumming as it’s pushed toward its climax. She gives up her leverage on the bed, re-locking her feet around his hips. The action drives him even deep and they groan simultaneously.

“Mulder!” She cries out, heels digging into his back to encourage his speed. Skin slaps against skin as his pace turns frantic.

“Let me feel you. Come on my cock.” Mulder grunts.

Scully does. Her clit sends wild tingles of pleasure down her cunt and her entire body feels engulfed by flames of desire. Her hand slaps back against the pillow, nails digging into his scalp as her back arches harshly off the bed.

Seeing her in thrones of pleasure after years of separation, sends Mulder into his orgasm. His hot come shoots into her and he groans her name in the column of her throat.

Mulder keeps his hips pumping until they are both over-sensitized. He collapses to the side of her, quickly rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She lays, spent, on his chest.

After a few moments, Mulder begins drawing lazily on her back with the pad of his finger. It takes Scully a while to realize that he is writing letters and focuses on the swipes of digit.

A soft smile settles over her features.

“Yes, Mulder.” She whispers. “I still plan to come home with you.”

She doesn’t have to look at him to know he is grinning like a fool. Scully shifts on his chest to look up at him, chin resting on his breastbone.

“I really have missed you.” Mulder says quietly.

“I know.”

“What’s the dog’s name?”

“His tag says Daggoo.”

Mulder laughs, his chest bobbing her up and down, and soon she joins in. She isn’t sure what is so funny, but seeing him happy ignites her heart.

“Yeah, this is how I like my Mulder.” 


End file.
